Room mate's from hell
by red ninja4
Summary: I, the Author. Have thrown the yu-gi-oh crew and my OC onto a state of the art space cruiser. Where they will be forced to live with each other for three month's.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi–oh, but I do own my original character and this story.

Room mates from hell: trapped in space with the yu-gi-oh crew.

Chapter 1:introduction.

"Welcome to the Blue Raptor, a state of the art space cruiser. You might be wondering why I invited all of you here?" The man on the monitor asked.

"Yeah, why are we here?" Joey asked in a rather stupid manner.

Everybody agreed with Joey, why were they here?

"I have somebody who can answer that for you." the face on the computer monitor replied.

"Sergeant Blackwood, about face!" the face on the monitor commanded.

A tall, black haired, man who appeared to be in his mid twenties walked into view.

"Ok, this is our version of a reality T.V. show, except we'll all be living together for three month's" he replied with a look of fear on his face.

He knew that living with them would be hell and he would consider suicide many time's later on.

He had never been afraid before now.

"Ok, most rooms except the armory can be accessed." Sergeant Blackwood replied.

" Now find your room's and let the bonding begin." Sergeant Blackwood said while running for the armory at full speed.

The armory slammed shut and locked itself eight different way's.

A/N: if you don't know why sergeant Blackwood is rushing for the armory, it's because the yu-gi-oh crew can get annoying.

The next chapter will be a bit freaky.

If anybody has any idea's review and tell me.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own yanna; she's an Oc that someone asked me to put into this story.

I don't own yu-gi-oh either, but I own Blackwood (My oc) and this story.

Chapter 2:fan girl's, pink tutus and murder attempts.

Day1

4:00p.m.

James Blackwood had finally worked up the courage to leave the armory and meet some of his roommate's. As he walked down the corridor, he spotted marik trying to escape the clutches of Yanna. She was indeed one of the people that would be staying on the ship.

Yanna was a girl. She had black and blue hair, silver eyes, and she was a punked out tomboy from Egypt. There's was one thing however that made her stand out from the rest of the crew, she liked marik a lot. Perhaps she loved him, perhaps not.

"So how are you enjoying your time so far?' James Blackwood replied to no one in particular.

But thing's were soon to change, because at that precise moment.

"Look at me, I'm pretty!" Joey squealed as he leaped through the corridor wearing a pink tutu.

(Joey is going to die) James thought as he reached for his viper magnum.

"Joey cut that out!" mai yelled as she punched him in the face.

"What was dat FO?" Joey asked holding his nose.

"You were acting like a retard, Mr. genius" mai said.

"Umm, there is slight problem" James said with a grin on his face.

"And what's that?" marik replied.

"Red ninja4 told me that you two have to share a room with each other," James said while trying not to laugh.

"Hey yanna, play nice with marik" James grinned

"Your evil!" marik screamed

Everybody groaned and yanna giggled.

"One more outburst like that and I'll kill you" James said while aiming his viper magnum at marik's skull.

"That's impolite and rude" mai said

"Yeah" shizuka and Isis chimed in.

"You three are lesbian's and that make's me sick" James said dully

"I hope someone kill's you three"

"My millennium necklace show's me that you will be- (the author appears and take's her necklace)

"No, foreseeing the future!" red ninja4 (the author who is me) say's and disappears.

"Yes folk's, that was red ninja4"James said, "He's my employer and the author"

Everybody goes to their rooms and unpacks.

"I'll give you all the gold you want if you give me my own room" marik say's to James.

"Nope, I'm going to try to kill Mai in a minute, want to help" James asks marik.

"No, I got better thing's to do" marik says evilly

"Like what, rule the ship?" James shrugs.

"How did you know?" marik say's in a frightened tone.

"Duh, the author told me about your evil plan's." James says.

5 hour's later

9:00p.m.

Every one's more evil version had appeared to wreck havoc and cause trouble for their good sides.

James had no evil side, so he would have to keep the evil at bay the way he always did.

Kick its ass!

As our intrepid space marine stroll's down the hall, he spy's a sight that most men would drool at.

Mai and Isis are kissing, which is taken in a bad way by James.

Raising his viper magnum, he aim's at them only to be tackled by mai's evil side.

His finger hit's the trigger, as the bullet flies through the air it murders mai's hair and ricochets off the wall's and hit's Isis in the A$$.

"Bull's eye!" James yells in triumph.

He sees the death glare mai's evil side is giving him and gets up.

"RETREAT!" he yelled and run's down the hall way at break neck speed, only to be tackled, mauled and beaten by every women on the ship.

After 12 beating's, 14 mauling's, and 32 death glare's our intrepid space marine return's to his room. He was pale and looked like a tiger had attacked him due to the fact that his clothing and body armor had been shredded.

"Too much violence" he said while twitching.

It seems that today has been bad.

Everybody ate in their rooms since they had their own kitchens.

James however had downed an entire bottle of whiskey while eating dinner.

After a shower, he started to feel better. But because he was drunk, he decided to do something stupid.

An idea popped into his head and the door to his room open's.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee" James squeal's as he runs down the hallway, naked, doing at least 300 mph on foot.

The guy's lean out of their doors and see the nude space marine barreling down the hallway.

"Watch out, your heading for the girl's floor!" kaiba yell's.

"He's a goner," Tristan says

"Want to watch him get beaten, mauled and abused" Joey says.

"Yeah!" all the other guy's yelled.

They found James entering one of the teleporter's.

"Hurry, to the security room!" Joey yelled and they made it there just in time to see James appear on the second floor of the ship, which the guy's had deemed" the land of no return."

They saw James stretching. Which meant one thing, he was preparing to make his ill fated run through the" land of no return"

A gunshot sounded and he was off, barreling around the first turn at 600 mph.

"Duke, what's his status on the radar screen" kaiba called out as he checked the map and the location's of the cloth's, armor, and weapon's drop's he teleported into the" land of no return".

"We have a problem, someone turned all of the girl's female monster's into living, breathing creature's." duke said

"There he goes, he's heading past Isis's room!" Joey yelled

Indeed that was true; James had just made it past Isis's room, however both the good and bad Isis's poked their head's out to door only to see a nude space marine barreling down the corridor at the speed of light.

James had made it past every girl on the floor, with them in hot pursuit of him.

He was quickly becoming sober and he was stuck in enemy territory.

"We got to do something or he's dead," Joey yelled.

"Lets plan a rescue mission" Kaiba said.

The guy's agreed as to plan to save poor James from the clutches of the girl's.

A/N: what will happen to poor James?

Will the guy's save him from certain death or will the girl's have their way with him?

If anyone has any ideas, review and tell me, please?

Until then, see ya.


End file.
